Drifters Love
by XxsonadowlovexX
Summary: When Sonic was younger he was rescued by a mysterious ebony hedgehog, he shortly falls in love for the first time. When Sonic finally discovers his savior's name, he realizes that not everyone is who they appear to be. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 nothing but a name

****

hello and welcome to my new fic! this just came to me at the spur of the moment and i also want to try different things in this story as well. like not as much drama and shit, but a love triangle and other things that will be revealed later on! well lets began!

_Drifters love_

Chapter one

As soon as the morning came, the phone rung, awaking the blue hedgehog from his deep slumber. He groaned and the answered the phone, letting a yawn pass before he spoke.

"It's five in the morning, Espio," he informed through the another yawn. He put the phone on speaker and stood from the bed.

_"Opps, sorry! Though you would be awake by now," _Espio replied through the phone.

" 'thought' and 'am' are two completely different things. But it doesn't matter since I AM awake now," Sonic said with a chuckle, "so what'd you call so damn early for anyways?"

_"We got the information you requested."_

Sonic gasped and he faced the phone, "honestly?"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Vector gave off a slight growl as he threw his feet to the top of his desk and leaned his chair back.

"What's your deal?" Espio asked, already annoyed, "why are you growling?"

Vector drew his eyes to the purple chameleon, "no reason really. Just curious."

Espio paused on what he was doing and averted all of his attention to his boss, "so that gives a reason to growl?" he asked and Vector glared at him, "alright never mind. But what are you curious about?"

Vector sighed before answering, "like, why is Sonic so persistent to tracking down this hedgehog?" he tossed down a document to his desk, "I know you want to know as much as I do."

He shrugged, "I am curious, I can admit to that, but it's not our job to pry."

"Well," he began, "I'm just saying, whoever this guy is to Sonic he sure is desperate."

Espio nodded with agreement and his eyes slowly wondered down to the file.

Just why was Sonic so determined to find out who this guy was?

The door soon opened, then footsteps.

Espio and Vector turned to face the entrance and there stood Sonic.

"Is the…" he began, but Espio interrupted him with a nod, "may I see?"

Vector picked up the file and opened it, "when you gave us his appearance, details, and characteristics, he wasn't hard to research. You did say black hedgehog, red highlights, white fur on his chest, red eyes, and looked eighteen, correct?" Sonic nodded, "a very gothic appearance as well?"

"Yeah," Sonic could still remember him. His image never left his mind.

Vector handed the document to the blue hedgehog, "here," he said, "read it over."

Sonic didn't hesitate to take. As soon as that file touched his hand, he opened it. The document was fairly empty.

"His name is Shadow. That's all we really got. No home address, no phone number, nothing. It's almost like he doesn't even exist."

'Shadow,' Sonic thought, 'so that's his name. the name of my savior. The one who risked his life just to save me. The one I love,' "So there's no possible way to contact him or find him?" he questioned.

Vector shook his head, "Afraid not. Unless you come across him. But he's got to be at least twenty three by now. Chances are he moved. You said you first met him five years ago. How?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes and took a seat, "he saved my life," he answered in a quiet tone, "I entered some sort of private gang grounds that was off limits. If he hadn't shown up when he did…" he left the rest of the sentence hanging, "I own him something. I don't know what, but I have a dept to repay."

Sonic was in love with this being known as Shadow and he wanted to see him again. More then anything, he wants to see him again.

But if he came across him again, what would he say to him? Would he even remember him?

'I'm in such a jam,' he thought to himself, 'it took five years just to figure out his name. how long before we actually meet? Another five? Ten? Or maybe longer…'

He clenched the document tightly in his hands and his arms shook. He gave off a mental sigh and he stared down at the document, silent.

What was he to do?

**_To be continued..._**

**Sry this was so short! i promise the rest of the chapters will be a lot longer then this! just wanted to get the first chapter up before i forgot. well R&R. and flame. i dare you. well c ya next chapter!**

**_Cho_**


	2. Chapter 2 a life saved

_**Drifters love**_

**Chapter two**

"Thank you, you guys," Sonic called before leaving the Chaotix agency late that night.

He closed the doors and silently walked off to his home, his eyes still fixed on the tiny piece of information: his name.

Shadow, the name of his one true love, his savior, and his god. Shadow was everything to him.

Sonic stopped in his footsteps and he stared at the darkened sky. He smiled.

'A full moon,' he thought, 'there was a full moon that night, too.'

He could remember all the tiniest details from that very night. He could remember everything. He sighed and sat down on the nearest bench.

_"Shadow…"_ he whispered, _"where are you…?"_

He felt a sudden a rain drop and he looked up at the sky again. Dozens of rain droplets at a time, he soon became mesmerized.

After a couple of seconds, he snapped back into reality and quickly stood. Running into a building, Sonic let out another long sigh.

"The stupid forecast said a clear night…" he mumbled, "god I hate rain."

He studied the building he was in, "I've never this building here before," he said out loud.

He turned around only to see an endless darkness, "no lights," he confirmed after a few seconds of tracing his hand across the wall, "dammit. Hope the rain lets off soon. I could just run home but…" he looked outside and the rain had quickened, "better not."

Sonic leaned his body against the wall and groaned.

He soon fell silent. When he was silent he heard a strange noise and his ears perked up. He wasn't sure what it sounded like, but he wanted to know.

Eyes following the source of the sound, Sonic gasped silently when it was coming from the void of darkness within the building.

"Mind as well," and he pushed his body off of the wall and began to move slowly while trying not to trip.

_"is anyone there?!"_ he called out in a whisper, but the strange noise was all he heard, "hello!" he called out, "is any…"

His foot stepped on something and he tumbled straight to the ground, landing hard on his stomach.

"OW…" he groaned, "I'm such an idiot…"

He sat up and rubbed his hand, "what the hell did I trip over?" he questioned himself.

He picked up what was left carelessly on the floor and his eyes widened with sure terror.

"Is this…" his voice choked, "someone's…arm?"

He dropped it to the ground and quickly stood to his feet, almost immediately bumping into someone.

He jumped and turned around, "I…I'm sorry!" he spoke.

There was someone there, kneeled down on the floor surrounded with a pool of blood.

Sonic's eyes widened and he reached out to touch the person's shoulder, "hey…are you alright? You're…covered with blood…"

The person swiftly turned, revealing a man with blood all over his mouth. His face distorted. In his hands he held the head of a woman, her body was all ripped to shreds and blood was everywhere.

Sonic screamed when the man dropped the head to the ground and slowly walked towards the petrified hedgehog.

"NO!" he screamed, "stay away!"

But he didn't back away and now he had Sonic cornered.

"No! please don't hurt me!" he begged as the man opened his mouth, revealing a set of sharp fangs, "No!"

There was a sudden gunshot, then a monstrous scream.

'what?' he thought when the man's arms fell off and blood decorated him and the walls.

"Looks like I got here just in time," a voice spoke from within the darkness. Then there was a chuckle, as well as a set of foot steps.

"Who…" Sonic questioned in total shock and confusion.

A figure stepped out of the Shadow's and Sonic's eyes widened.

"oh my god…" he whispered.

It was that red and black hedgehog that he was searching every where for.

He chuckled, then, pointed his gun, "you're still half human. Let me do you a favor and put you out of your foolish misery," he spoke and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

The bullet penetrating the man in the head.

The man fell over, unmoving now.

The hedgehog sighed and placed the gun into hostel on his belt, "fuck, another puny one," he looked at Sonic, "you. You alright?"

Sonic nodded.

"Did you get bit or anything?" he questioned the blue hedgehog.

"No," he answered while shaking his head repeatedly, 'no doubt about it! That's Shadow!'

"Good," was all he said and began to walk off without saying anything else to Sonic.

"…adow…"

He stopped and looked at him, "what was that?"

"S…Shadow…"

**_To be continued..._**

**_Cho_**

**Dammit! it's short again XP opps! sry! i PROMISE i'll make them longer! this is annoying for me to so don't feel bad! well R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 An invite and an Explanation

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter three

Shadow gasped and his eyes widened, "what did you say?" he questioned.

"Shadow," Sonic repeated slowly.

"How do you…" he didn't have a chance to finish when a voice called for him.

"Shadow?!" it was a voice of a female.

She was a bat, and she wore a black fishnet like shirt with nothing under it, a very short black skirt, and heeled boots. She, to, held a gun.

Shadow smiled, "hey, Rouge!" he called, "I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

"Idiot!" she shouted and smacked his square across the face, "I know you can sense these things, but don't run off without me!"

Shadow cocked an eyebrow, "is that a bad thing?"

She glared at him, "did you get hit on the head?! Of course it's bad!" she finally noticed Sonic and her ears perked, "who the fuck are you?"

"Oh umm…I'm Sonic…" he mumbled while his eyes were still on Shadow, who was rubbing his cheek with a dumbfounded expression, 'he still looks the same,' he thought.

"Stupid whore…" he muttered.

Rouge shot another look at him, "what was that?" she asked him sweetly.

He flinched, "oh umm n…nothing."

She nodded as if satisfied and she bend down by the corpse. She picked up the head and rolled her eyes, "shadow?!"

"God dammit! What now?!" he questioned, now getting irritated of her bagging.

She showed him the head, which had a bullet hole through it, "How many times have I told you to NOT SHOT THE FUCKIN' HEAD?!"

He froze and began to think about it, "maybe more then a dozen times?" he questioned not even sure.

She rolled her eyes again, dropped the head to the ground, and stood to her feet.

Meanwhile, Sonic was speechless. The very person that had saved his life not once but twice, the very person he considered as a god, and he was idiot?

At first Sonic wasn't sure if that was even him, but when Rouge had called his name, it was him.

Shadow stopped rubbing his cheek and crossed his arms, "it's the easiest, effective, and funniest way to kill these bastards so don't roll your eyes."

Rouge giggled and she faced the black hedgehog, "yep. I think you hit your head or something. I thought you liked a challenge?"

Sonic interrupted, "umm can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

She faced him and sighed, "I'm sorry. And you are?" she asked him again.

"Sonic…" he mumbled.

Rouge walked up to him and bend down, her huge breast showing a little, "Sonic, sweetie," she spoke.

Shadow rolled his eyes and shoved her out of the way, "move it! I'll explain!" he stared at Sonic long and hard, "the thing that attacked you and nearly killed you wasn't even human," he began, "and you're lucky you weren't attacked otherwise," he smirked, "I would've killed you as well."

Sonic began to shake, 'why am I shaking?' he thought. He forced himself to swallow, 'I can sense something is off about him, but what? Whatever I'm sensing it's enough to get me to shake as bad as I am.'

"Shadow, maybe we could bring Sonic to our place," Rouge suggested.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-W**

"there you go, Sonic," Rouge spoke when she sat down a tea cup on the table in front of him, "that should warm you up. Your cloths are in the wash so you'll just have to make do with shadow's cloths."

Sonic was now wearing a very plain white shirt with a black pair of jeans.

He looked around the apartment the two had invited him in into.

It was plain looking. The wall were a bare white with nothing on them at all. There were a few pieces of furniture such as a table, a couch, a chair, and two beds in the bedrooms. They must've been to lazy to decorate.

"So umm who's house is this?" he asked them while taking a sip of tea.

"Both of ours!" Rouge answered with a smile and Sonic choked, "oh don't worry! It isn't THAT type of a relationship!"

Shadow was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. A slight smirk on his lips, "some dirty mind you got there, hedgehog."

"I do not…" he blushed.

He chuckled and walked over to Sonic, "think what you want," he taunted, "now back to the matter at hand, how do you know my name?"

"Umm I…" he froze, never expecting this question to be asked again, "don't…don't you recognize me, Shadow?"

"No, should I?" he questioned bluntly.

Sonic frowned and his eyelids closed half shut, "you rescued me?" he continued hoping to get some sort of reaction from the black counterpart, but nothing, "five years ago?"

"Are you kidding me?! Do you know how many stupid ass kids I saved?! Like I remember them all! Besides it was dark!" Shadow shouted as soon as Sonic said 'five years ago.'

"But you…"

"I'm going to bed!" Shadow spoke before he had time to finish and quickly left the room.

Rouge sighed and shook her head, "I apologize about his attitude. He sometimes gets like that and even I have no idea why. But it's an act, I can assure you that much."

Sonic frowned and looked down at his cup, just staring at the brownish liquid, "you said they weren't human. Then what are they?"

Rouge picked up her cup and crossed her legs, "some humans have been infected with some sort of contagious disease. Not sure how, but it infects their brains. Starts out as simple hallucinations, then they obtained cannibalism traits. Some actually have traits that resembles vampires, only drinking blood."

"How's it spread?"

"the way I figured it is when you're bit or any other injury sustained from them," she took a sip of her coffee, "like I said it infects the brain so I've been trying to actually keep a decent brain to examine. Unfortunately shooting them in the head is more effective. We're also trying to locate the leading cause of the disease, in other words, we're trying to find the queen. Kill her and what's left of the infected race, disease stops spreading. Then Apocalypse wont come. Or at least not for now."

**_To be continued…_**

Well doesn't Sonic just feel rejected. Poor Sonic XP well R&R. and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 another worry and a helper

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter four.

After Rouge explained everything to Sonic, she walked into Shadow's bedroom and turned on the light.

He groaned and covered his eyes with the pillow, "turn off the damn light," he ordered.

She thought about it for a few seconds, "no."

He sighed and removed the pillow from his face, "fine then, what do you want?"

"You know him!" she pointed out, "You liar! You know him!"

Shadow sat up and crossed his arms, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She walked up to him, "liar!" she accused and he blinked a couple of times, "that's why you went to bed! You were in an awkward position."

He sighed again and she smiled, knowing she had won.

"It's alright," she said and laced her arms around him, "I told him everything."

He quickly pulled away, "you didn't tell him about…" she shook her head and he calmed down a little.

"That's something you can tell. But if he asks…"

Shadow was quiet and he squeezed his left shoulder with his hand, "if he doesn't notice the marks, I should be fine…"

She smiled weakly and took his hand, "one day, we'll fix this," she encouraged him, "you just need to hang on a bit longer."

He nodded, then his gaze wondered to the drawer of a desk that was in his room, "we're running out…"

"I know… I'll do my best to locate more," she whispered, "go ahead and take it easy."

She walked away from the bed and touched the door knob.

"Rouge," he called and she turned to face him, "thanks."

"Of course," she said before opening the door and stepped out. She leaned against the door and remained silent. She looked at her hands and buried her face into them, "oh shadow…" she whispered.

"Rouge?" a sudden voice called, "are you alright?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly looked at the source of the voice, it was Sonic, "Oh, Sonic," she replied, "yeah I'm alright," she smiled a reassuring smile, "can I help you with something?"

'Something's wrong with Shadow…I can tell.' "I made a decision," Sonic began, "I…I want to help fight!"

Rouge was shocked, but she eventually smiled, "well now," she said through a giggle, "this is interesting. But why? This isn't even your fight."

Sonic's real reason was to stay close to Shadow, but he couldn't say that, "because I just want to help," he lied.

She giggled again, "you know I was hoping you would've asked. Follow me!"

Sonic was confused, but he quickly did as he was told.

Rouge guided him over to an empty wall," just watch," she said and removed a picture, then a code on a number pad that was embedded in the wall. The wall opened to an underground entrance and she smiled, "after you."

**_To be continued…_**


	5. Chapter 5 another fight

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter five

Sonic walked down the fleet of stairs and his eyes widen with obscene joy, "Oh my god! Look at all of these guns!"

There were tons of guns in every corner of the room.

She smiled, "there are also a couple of daggers as well. Shadow has both."

"What about you?" he asked her.

"The same as well," she answered, "Do you know how to shot a gun?" he shook his head, "there's really nothing to it, but don't worry, I'll teach you it later. Until then," she opened a case and carefully pulled out a dagger, "stick with this. I'll protect you incase you get stuck."

"What about Shadow?" he questioned.

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about him. He's a strong bastard. He knows what he's doing."

"Hey Rouge?"

She looked at him, "yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty three, why?"

"What about Shadow?"

"Same age," she answered, "Why? Is there something you want to know?"

Sonic became hesitant so he took a deep breath, "But he looks eighteen, why?"

Rouge gasped and she quickly looked away, 'no,' she thought, 'I never imagined for him to ask this question. If I tell him..' she swallowed hard, 'dammit! what do I do?'

"What's going on down here?"

The voice snapped Rouge backed into reality and she turned around.

Shadow was standing by the stair way. Sonic blushed slightly.

"OH, Shadow," Sonic said, "you're…"he stopped talking when he noticed a nasty mark on Shadow's shoulder. It sort of looked like a bite mark. His eyes froze on that mark for a few moments.

'what is that?' he questioned himself.

Shadow crossed his arms and walked up to Rouge, "well, what's going on down here?"

She smiled, "Sonic just asked us if he could join so I said yes."

"Really?" he questioned and she nodded. He faced Sonic with a grin on his face, "welcome to the team!"

Sonic blushed even harder, "T…thank you."

Shadow realized the dagger that Sonic held in his hand, "a dagger? Don't you know how to use a gun?" Sonic shook his head, "then stick with the dagger then."

Shadow was completely oblivious to Sonic's red face.

He looked at Rouge and smiled slightly. She smiled, too.

Shadow gasped and quickly turned around, something was there, but where?

"Shadow…" Rouge spoke as she walked up to him, "what is it?"

Shadow placed a hand to his gun and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Shadow!" Rouge shouted, "come on, Sonic! Lets go!"

Sonic was confused by Shadow's strange behavior, but he followed Rouge up the stairs anyway, "what's going on?!" he questioned her when she ran outside, her gun already ready.

"there's one nearby," Shadow answered almost emotionless.

"But I don't…"

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "it's close. I can feel it's presence."

'Can he sense these things?' Sonic though to himself, 'how? What's his deal?'

Rouge cocked her gun and pointed it in every direction, "Shadow, where?"

He didn't answer and Rouge gasped.

"It's somewhere around the apartment," she whispered.

Shadow kept his hand hear his gun and remained silent.

There was a growling noise behind the three and Sonic felt his knees buckle.

"it's here…" Shadow informed and pulled out his gun.

They turned around swiftly and Sonic sighed, "it's only a dog."

There was a severely pissed off dog in front of them, it's fur nearly gone from it's body and it continued to walk closer to them.

"Don't lower your gun, Rouge," Shadow ordered.

"But why? It's a dog with…"

Shadow smirked, "it's infected," he explained, "and it has been for a few months now."

She looked at her companion in the corner of her eye, "then that means…"

Shadow nodded, "it's neither an animal nor a demon. Just a disease," he cocked his gun, "just another carrier."

"remember, Shadow, do not shot it in the head!"

Shadow chuckled and pointed his gun, "who do I think I am? I plan on killing this bastard using just one bullet!"

**_To be continued..._**

**Sorry it took so long to update! my parents are on vacation and my dad hardly ever gives me the chance to type. anways sorry it's so short! i'll try to update ASAP! well R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Bad moment

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter six

The carrier let off a snarl and leapt into the air.

Shadow placed his finger onto the trigger and he smirked, "disgusting fuck," he said and pulled the trigger.

The bullet missed the carrier, giving it a chance to knock shadow to the ground.

It bared it's fangs and shadow quickly kicked it off of him.

"damn," he spoke, "so much for one bullet." 'the gun's useless. It's to fast.'

"Shadow…" Sonic whispered. He looked down at his dagger and squeezed it tightly until blood seeped through his glove, "can't we help him?" he questioned Rouge.

"No, not yet. Besides you could learn something by watching him closely," she answered him, "besides you're not ready to fight a carrier."

"What exactly is a carrier.?"

"They give the disease to humans. They are actually born from the queen and can take other forms other then dogs. But most of them are dog like creatures since they are quick and have powerful teeth. Once they transfer the disease the disease can still be transferred through blood drained, like a vampire. Then the next victim is just like the one you witnessed, devouring everything," she explained, "but it takes a couple of days before the disease is fully spread."

"it's horrible. This disease.."

Rouge nodded, "…it is…"

Shadow threw his gun on the ground and grinned at the carrier, "why waste my bullets on a mere weakling? My hand will be enough to finish you off!"

The carrier lowered to the ground and snarled, and barked.

He dashed up to the carrier and his hand landed on it's chest. He chuckled, "good bye," and then it exploded.

Body parts and insides were scattered all over the ground and shadow.

He sighed, 'about time,' he thought, 'but…' he looked at his hand, 'I never wanted to do that.'

He bend down to pick up his gun, but immediately froze, 'something's here,' he thought, 'but where?'

His sense were going haywire. Why? He wasn't sure.

Shadow placed a hand near his belt and surveyed the area. There was nothing even around, so why was his senses acting up?

"Shadow…" Rouge spoke as she walked up to him, "what's wrong?"

He shook his head and stood up, "nothing," he answered, "it's nothing."

She frowned, but forced herself to smile the best she could, "alright."

"here," he said and tossed her the head of the carrier, "I saved it for you."

Rouge was shocked and she stared at the creature's head. Maybe now they could fine a cure and everyone would return to the way it was before.

Shadow cocked his gun, placed it back in his belt and walked away.

"Shadow, where are you going?" Sonic questioned.

"To eat. I'm hungry."

Rouge sighed, "oh fuck…" she mumbled.

The blue hedgehog faced Rouge and shrugged, "I don't understand him at all," he told her.

She shrugged to, "trust me you're better off not understanding."

'But…what is he? That move, the carrier just exploded into hundreds of little pieces. And that weird scar on his shoulder,' he couldn't put the pieces together, 'and not to mention I'm not sure who exactly these to are and I'm working for them. I'm working for a bunch of strangers.'

Rouge smiled, "well I hope you learned a couple of things watching shadow. I'm heading back inside to see what I can find out. Why don't you find Shadow. I'm sure he'll push his dinner aside to help you with gun practice."

He quickly nodded, "alright! I'll go find him!"

Sonic ran off before Rouge could say anything more.

"Oh hell…" she said.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

"Oh no…" Sonic mumbled, "I'm lost…"

He had forgotten to ask Rouge where Shadow usually went to eat, but he did see him go through the woods.

Now here he was, in the woods, lost.

"God dammit! I'm lost!" he threw his body down to the ground and stared at the darkened sky, 'I finally get to spend some time with Shadow and I'm lost. Sounds like my luck.'

Sonic still couldn't get the scar out of his mind. He wanted to know where it came from, but for some reason Rouge always froze when it came to Shadow and she would have the look on her face.

"Shadow…" he mumbled, 'do you know that I love you?'

He sighed and sat up, 'I really do love him…'

He soon heard a scream and he quickly stood to his feet. The scream, it was that of a woman's.

He swiftly studied the area, but saw nothing. So he ran straight through the woods.

That was when he saw a familiar figure.

"Sha….!" he quickly stopped.

It was Shadow, but there was someone else there. Another body, motionless.

Sonic slowly crept closer and his eyes widened with pure terror.

Shadow had bit down on the woman's neck, blood ran down his mouth and the woman's eyes were pupil-less. He disconnected his teeth from her neck and dropped her body to the ground.

Sonic began to slowly back away, 'oh…my god…' he thought.

**_To be continued…_**


	7. Chapter 7 A Challenge

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter seven

Sonic felt his entire body began to shake after watching Shadow, the one he really loved drink an innocence woman to death.

'What…what the hell is he..' he questioned as he continued to back away from the horrifying sight.

_"Starts out as a simple hallucination, then cannibalism. Some actually have traits that resemble vampires, only drinking their victims blood,"_

'no…' tears formed in his emerald eyes, 'he can't be!' he shouted and quickly ran off.

Rouge knew, she was the only one he could ask.

When he made it back to the apartments, he threw opened the doors and dashed down the fleet of stairs that lead to the basement, "Rouge!"

She faced the blue hedgehog, who was breathing heavily, "what is it?" she questioned him.

"It's about Shadow," he panted.

Her eyes widened, afraid for what was coming next.

"I…I think he's…"

"Infected," she finished before him, "I know."

"You knew?"

She nodded and she leaned her body against the wall, "he's been infected for about five, six years. When he was eighteen he was bitten, on the shoulder. Took a clean chunk out of him. That's why he still looks eighteen. When you're bitten you stay in the body you were bitten in."

Sonic was still confused, "but he still looks…I don't know, but he doesn't look like those other things."

She looked away, her eyes narrowed with sadness, "when he was bit, I managed to stop the disease partially."

"How?"

"An anti-virus. When I found out it worked I tried it on someone else, it…killed them."

"Then how did it work on him?"

"Shadow…isn't normal," she answered him, truthfully, "but a dhamphire, half mortal and half vampire."

Sonic's eyes widened. All this time, Shadow was a vampire?! He wasn't sure if he could take in all of this information all at once.

"That's why Shadow can sense the infected mortals. Because he's infected himself. But Shadow's running out of the anti-virus and I'm trying to locate more or else…" she paused, "he'll turn into one of those things," her voice was failing her as tears formed in her eyes, "and I will NOT let him become one of them. Walking around without a soul. That's why I have to try and find a cure, but I'm running out of time."

Sonic nodded.

She took a deep breath and looked at the blue hedgehog, "tell me, do you love Shadow?"

He flinched and quickly looked away, embarrassed.

She giggled, now in a much better mood then earlier, "that's what I thought. Well now," she placed her hands to her hips and winked, "looks like I have myself a little competition. But let me warn before you think to far ahead I wont lose shadow to you or to anybody else."

Sonic quickly faced her, his eyes widened even more with shock and disbelief, 'no way! Did she just issue a challenge to me?' he thought, 'but…there's no way I can win.'

Misty eyes, sensual lips, fair skin, amazing curves. She had it all. Sonic had nothing but cockiness. So how was he going to even win?

**_To be continued_**

**_sorry about the lenght of this chapter! but it was meant to be short! because there is so much information coming up that i didn't want any of it to be overlooked. well R&R._**


	8. Chapter 8 you can always talk to me

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter eight

Sonic let out a sigh while he sat on the grass in front of the apartment, thinking about Rouge's competition. No way was he capable of beating someone with such beauty.

His ears twitched when he heard the door open and he turned his gaze. Shocked, it was Shadow.

'I wonder when he came home, but did he come out here for me?'

Shadow walked closer to Sonic, then, sat down beside him.

Sonic was a bit confused.

"So," he began only seconds later, "I take it you saw?"

The blue hedgehog flinched, but nodded slowly, "I…I…" he didn't even know where to start.

Shadow chuckled, "it's alright," he reassured, "Rouge explained everything to you I'm sure. Although…I was hoping I could've explained it to you when I was ready."

Sonic, again, nodded, "the whole thing…I never knew vampires even existed. Those…things existed."

"Of course they exist," shadow spoke, "it's just, maybe some things are better left undiscovered."

Sonic's eyes wondered to shadow's shoulder, the scar. He wanted to know more about Shadow's past, but he didn't want to interfere.

Shadow realized what Sonic was staring at and he placed a hand to his shoulder, "I was bit. By one of them a few years back. Took a nice chuck from my shoulder. That's why I stopped aging. Time has stopped for me."

Sonic frowned, but quickly removed shadow's shirt. He placed his mouth near the scar, he could feel how tense shadow was.

Eventually, Shadow closed his eyes.

"how'd you get bitten?" Sonic questioned gently.

His eyes widened and he quickly pulled away. He stared at the ground for the longest time.

"Shadow…" he spoke.

"It's complicated…" he answered.

Sonic placed a hand to shadow's cheek, "talking to someone always helps."

He still wouldn't budge. Sonic sighed.

"Do you have any parents, shadow?"

"they're dead."

"any siblings?"

"dead. Everyone's dead."

Sonic frowned again and he pulled his hand away from Shadow's cheek, 'he looks so fragile…' he thought, 'normally he's all cocky, bus as soon as I asked he got silent. I wonder what happened in his past…'

Shadow continued to look away, trying not to stare at the other hedgehog.

"hey," Sonic began and placed both hands to shadow's cheeks and gently forced him to look at him, "you can talk to me! Now what happened? How'd your parents and siblings die?"

"I killed them," he answered and Sonic was confused, "my mom, my dad, and my brother, they're dead because I killed them."

Sonic pulled away and Shadow looked away, "see, now you're afraid of me."

He shook his head, "no, you must've had a reason."

"I did…"

"Something you would mind sharing?"

Shadow sighed a shaky sigh.

Sonic didn't pressure him to answer and he waited patiently.

"they were infected…"

Sonic's eyes widened.

"I'll explain everything from the beginning…"

**_To be continued…_**

The next two chapters are held in the past. Explaining EVERYTHING.


	9. Chapter 9 the truth beneath the rose 1

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter nine

-five years ago-

_It was a very busy day in station square._

Rouge the bat and her closets friend was walking down the street, a smile on their faces.

"Today is actually going pretty well!" Rouge exclaimed. She was wearing a Chinese style dress, it was cut on purpose down her chest so you could see her breast partially and heeled boots, "it's been rainy all week. Today the temperature is perfect! What do you think, Amy?"

Amy was wearing a spaghetti strap tang-top with a pink frilled skirt and pink boots. She faced her companion and nodded with agreement, "the weather really is great today, as you said!" she spoke with joy.

Rouge stopped and looked out the corner of her eye. She saw something in the store she had just stopped in front of.

Amy walked ahead for a few moments before realizing that Rouge wasn't there. She stopped and headed back towards her, "what do you see?"

Rouge pointed down at a beautiful necklace, "knuckles said he would buy it for me," she answered, "you know, as an anniversary gift."

Amy sighed and smacked the bat girl across her face, "knock it off!"

Rouge placed a hand to her cheek, "Amy…"

"The bastard obviously didn't love you! Otherwise he wouldn't have cheated on you with that whore, Julie-Su! Move on! Forget about him!"

The bat girl removed her hand from her cheek and nodded forcefully, "okay…" she mumbled, "I'm sorry…"

"it's alright," Amy responded, "come on! Lets get some ice cream!"

Rouge smiled warmly, "sure!" she agreed, "sounds good to me!"

They both walked from the window and dashed across the street before any vehicles ran them down. A few moments later they were inside of an ice cream parlor trying to decide what to order.

Amy groaned, "this is tough…"

Rouge giggled, "you and your ice cream."

A young man dressed in his work uniform approached them from behind the counter, a small smile on his lips, "hello, ladies, what can I do for you?"

Amy began to panic, "oh no! I don't know what to get!" she said as she placed her hands to her rosy cheeks.

Rouge rolled her eyes, "I'll take two cones with chocolate and vanilla."

The man nodded and scooped their ice cream into the cones. He handed the cones to the two girls and they paid the exact amount.

Rouge took a seat on a bench outside and Amy sat down beside her.

The pink hedgehog took a bite of her ice cream, "oh yummy!" she squealed and took another bite, "this place has the best ice cream!"

Rouge took a bite of hers.

Next thing she knew, Amy was pressed against Rouge's body, "so, rouge, what do you look for in a guy?" she whispered. Her voice full of seduction ad lust.

Rouge yelped and quickly moved away, but Amy moved closer, "well?"

_"Umm well strong, sincere and pure, great sex, umm not always keeping secrets. Protective but not to protective…" she answered feeling a bit uncomfortable with amy's closeness._

_Amy giggled and Rouge couldn't help but wonder what was so funny, "out of everything you said, you didn't describe Knuckles."_

She fell silent. Why was Amy teasing her like this? Rouge's body became tense. Amy was acting strange.

The young girl pressed her lips near the bat girl's ears, "have you ever considered women?" she whispered.

Rouge quickly stood, "what! No! I'm not like that! Why would you even ask such a thing?! That's completely idiotic!"

Amy crossed her arms, "Jesus, relax, bitch," she said, "I was only kidding."

Rouge stared harshly at the female hedgehog.

She giggled, "you take things to seriously, Rouge."

Rouge growled, "I have a right to!" she shouted, "I break up with my boyfriend and it's comedy central with you!"

Amy placed a firm finger on Rouge's chest and traced her breast, "with the way you dress it's inviting to not only men, but women," she grinned.

Rouge smacked her hand away, "do you know what you sound like?!"

Amy chuckled, "yes."

She quickly pulled away from Amy and walked away as fast as she could. She was in shock.

"Rouge, wait!" Amy shouted with a tone of annoyance and ran up to the shocked woman. She grabbed Rouge's hand and Rouge froze.

She slowly turned to look at Amy, who was smiling, "come on, Rouge! I want to show you something."

Before Rouge could even have a say about it, Amy dragged her down the street very quickly. She stopped in the center of an ally and Rouge became confused, "Amy? W…what's going on?" she questioned.

Amy laughed and Rouge slowly began to back away. Something wasn't right here. Why was she brought into an ally?

Rouge felt her body reach a wall and she jumped.

Amy quickly pinned her against the wall, her hand squeezing Rouge's breast harshly and the other hand slid up her dress, "you smell delicious!" she spoke.

Rouge winced, "Amy…s…stop it…" she pleaded as tears formed in her blue eyes.

Amy's hands wrapped around Rouge's waist and undid the ribbon, her outfit falling just below her shoulder. Enough to expose half her nipples, but it was enough for Amy's desires.

Rouge forced her way past Amy and ran deeper into the ally, tears falling down her cheek. She tripped over her foot and fell down to the ground, landing in a puddle. She screamed in pain, but forced her body to stand as she ran.

'Why?! Why's Amy doing this to me?!' she screamed.

She quickly threw herself inside of an old building, closed the door and locked it. She fell to the ground and shook, "what's going on?" she whispered through tears.

She pulled her cloths over he body as she continued to shake violently.

There was an aggressive pound on the door and Rouge fell to the ground.

"come on out, Rouge," Amy called from outside, "I'm hungry and I want to feed off your beautiful body."

"no," she whispered, "stay away."

"You can't hide from me. So come out."

"NO!" she screamed and held her head.

There was the sound of giggling, then the pounding stopped.

Slowly, Rouge lifted her head. Breathing heavy and her shaking continued, "h…hello…" she spoke as she stood to her feet and pressed an ear to the door, "hello…" she called again. She placed her hand to the door handle and almost immediately a window exploded. Shards of glass scattered all over the place and some cut her skin.

She let out a scream and fell to the ground once more.

Amy walked up to her while giggling and stepped on her hand, "cute," she said, "and you almost got away. But you failed." she bend down and licked the terrified bat's cheek, "delicious!" she lowered her mouth to her neck and licked it, too.

"Stay away…" Rouge begged.

As Amy was about to bite down, there was a gunshot and blood smeared on Rouge's face. Amy's body fell to the ground, unmoving and a hole in her skull. Blood formed in a puddle around her head.

Rouge sat up and covered herself up, shaking, "who's there?!"

"It's alright," a voice spoke, it was close and it was a voice of a male.

The voice was comforting to her.

Before her very eyes stood a red and black hedgehog. He walked up to her and bend down, "are you alright?" he asked her again.

She nodded as she kept herself covered, "who are you?"

"shadow."

He placed his hands on Rouge's outfit and forced her to release it. He stared at her breast for a few seconds, then, stood, "you're lucky," he walked over to the bloody corpse.

"How do I know you're not…"

"One of those things? I'm not because I wasn't," he lifted the skirt away from Amy's dead body. On her thigh was a bite mark like scar, "I was never bitten or scratched."

Rouge was silent and she stared at her friend's corpse. Then it turned to dust. She flinched, "I…I don't understand what's going on?"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

__

It was a few days later and Rouge now knew everything Shadow did.

She silently sat in her apartment alone, in nothing but a thin robe that was loosely tied shut.

She stood up and walked towards the window. She looked in the corner of her eyes and stared at a gun that was laid on the table.

"Join me, rouge. I can protect you. You know I'll protect you," a voice spoke from behind her. Shadow's voice.

"I know…" she responded.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "then what are you so afraid of?"

"to kill them."

"Rouge, they're not human anymore. They're just something far more worse then human."

"Maybe that's true," she whispered and placed her hands over shadow's, "maybe if I help to finding a cure."

"So will you fight?" he questioned as he grabbed a lock of her hair and placed it near his nose.

She faced him and nodded, "I'll do what I can…"

**End part one….**

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10 the truth beneath the rose 2

****

_Drifters love_

Chapter ten

_"Rouge, watch out!" shadow shouted when he realized that there was another carrier coming behind the bat girl._

_Rouge gasped when she felt something heavy forced her to the ground and she dropped her gun._

_Shadow pulled out his dagger and stabbed the one carrier in the center of it's skull, then, proceeded to help Rouge._

_She let out a scream when she saw another one walk towards her, saliva dripping out of it's mouth and it snarled viciously, "shadow!"_

_Shadow pulled the trigger twice and both of the carriers fell dead in their own pool of blood. He ran up to her and helped her out from under the corpse, "are you alright?" he questioned._

_She nodded, her body was covered with it's blood and shadow removed his shirt, "what's this?"_

_"To wipe your face off," he answered._

_She smiled and took the shirt from his hands._

_Shadow studied the scene they were currently in and shook his head, "this makes no sense."_

_Rouge stopped wiping her face, "what doesn't?"_

_"This," he spread his arms apart slightly signaling to her, "there's been lots of carriers and infected humans recently. Now it appears they're strategizing which they've never done before. Until recently it was one-on-one. Now it's two-on -an insane amount. They're evolving far greater then I expected."_

_"Is that possible?" she questioned him._

_"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "I'm not saying what they're doing isn't possible. In fact it most likely is. Everything evolves."_

_Rouge didn't like where this was going, "what are you applying to?"_

_"They could start out as a single brain cell and evolve into something far more smarter then any human."_

_She flinched and stared at shadow, "then there's no way we could win!"_

_"Relax, rouge. We'll win. Besides, we have something that they don't have. We have a soul and there's no telling how long the evolution process would take. That could very with the brain. Your friend, she must've been in the center of the evolution. That's why she knew how to act around you," Shadow cocked his gun and placed it in his belt. then he walked over to the corpse and ripped it out of it's head. The corpse quickly turned to dust and Shadow faced her, "lets head back."_

_Rouge nodded and she walked ahead of him._

_'Rouge…' shadow thought._

****

_L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W_

_Rouge put her key into the keyhole, but froze. She turned back to face Shadow, who was walking away, "shadow," she called and he stopped to face her, "why don't you come in?"_

_Shadow smiled slightly and nodded, "sure."_

_She opened the door and walked in. shadow followed in after her._

_"Would you like anything to drink? Beer? Water? A soda?" she questioned him as she sat the keys down on a table._

_"UMM, no thanks," he answered._

_Rouge faced him, "what about some blood?"_

_He froze, "what'd you say?"_

_A smile formed on her lips, "I was kidding."_

_He took a deep breath, then released it, "oh."_

_Rouge sat down on the couch, "you never told me about your family," she spoke, "tell me about them."_

_The black hedgehog was to busy being nosey that he didn't hear what she said until she called his name, "Shadow."_

_He quickly faced her, "I'm sorry, what was that?"_

_"Your family. Tell me about your family," she repeated, "like, do you have a good relationship with them."_

_"It's….complicated," was his only answer and she frowned._

_"So it's a sore subject?"_

_The hedgehog nodded before turning away from the bat girl's look. He knew what she was thinking. But what she was thinking wasn't right. No one in his family was dead. It was the type of family he lived in._

_'A family of freaks,' he thought, 'why was I born as the cursed child in the family. A half breed. Half vampire. Completely useless. I hate Miki. I hate Tetsushi. I hate, you, Dark.'_

_Shadow let out a sudden yelp of surprise when he felt the young bat girl pressed her chest to his back. His body quickly became tense from the warmness of her breast. He turned his head and realized that her shirt was hanging below her shoulders, but the quickly looked away._

_"I don't know what type of secrets you're hiding and I don't care. Just be sure to tell me alright? Don't leave me hanging," she whispered in his ear._

_Shadow quickly faced her, "it's not something you'll…"_

_Before he could finish, Rouge placed a finger to his lips. A gentle smile on her lips._

_The ebony hedgehog became puzzled, "rouge…" he spoke._

_She connected her lips to shadow's and kissed him passionately._

_Shadow returned the kiss with equal amount of passion and they both pulled away. Shadow's breathing was slightly quickened, but he quickly connected lips with hers again, pressing her body against the wall. His hand began to undo her pants._

_Slowly, shadow's lips traveled to her neck. He felt her body shiver when he nibbled softly and completely removed their clothes. His tongue traveled to her stomach and he licked it._

_As he went lower, Rouge's body had completely met the floor. She lied there moaning with pleasure while his tongue traveled to the inside of her thigh. She moaned softly._

_Now, his tongue had met her wet opening._

_She moaned even louder as he continued to lick her, "oh, shadow!"_

_Shadow took his mouth away from her opening and panted, "I want you, rouge," he pulled her body closer to his, his erection touching her opening._

_She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and waited._

_He soon penetrated inside and proceeded to thrust in slowly. She let out another moan. This made shadow thrust even faster and she moved her body with him so he could go deeper._

_"I'm almost there," he spoke and she smiled._

_"Keep going."_

_He nodded and kept thrusting in and out of her in a quick motion until he felt it, "I'm there…" he informed with exhaustion._

_She spread her legs apart, "now."_

_He then released himself into the bat girl, allowing all of his warm juices to flow inside of her. He pulled out of her, breathing heavy, "Rouge, there's something I have to tell you that you must know about me."_

_She looked at him, she could see the seriousness in his eyes and she sat up._

_"I'm a dhamphire," he answered and she froze._

_"A Dhamphire?" she questioned and he gave off a nod, "I…I don't know what to say."_

_"Do you believe me?"_

_She forced a nod, "of course I do. I mean look at those things we've been fighting. I suppose vampires could exist as well. Just never expected to sleep with one."_

_He chuckled, "yeah. It's kinda awkward."_

_"So then your parents?"_

_"Tetsushi, father, vampire. Miki, mother and mortal. Dark, brother, mortal. And I hate them all."_

**_L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W_**

_"judging by the info you gave me about this disease," Rouge began walking into the living room with a pen and a napkin in hand and dressed in a robe. She sat down on the couch, "in the next six years, EVERYONE will be infected."_

_Shadow quickly faced her, "six years?!"_

_She nodded, "yeah."_

_Shadow quickly ran to the front door and threw it open, Rouge not far behind him._

_"shadow?" she questioned him confusion._

_"stay here," he ordered._

_"But why?"_

_"STAY HERE!" Shadow shouted and quickly ran out the door, 'six years?! No way the disease could spread that fast!'_

**_L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W_**

_Shadow quickly stopped in front of an old looking building, "something doesn't feel right," he whispered._

_He placed a hand to his belt and walked in, "Miki! Tetsushi!" he shouted, "Dark!"_

_"What the fuck is with all the commotion?"_

_Shadow felt a chill race up his spine and he froze. It was the voice of his older, twin brother, but for some reason it wasn't the same voice._

_Just before he could even have a chance to react, shadow pulled out his gun and pointed it at his own brother's head._

_The black and yellow hedgehog was confused, "what are you doing, brother?" he questioned innocently._

_"You…you're one of them!" he answered as he slowly took a few steps back, "you're infected!"_

_Dark smirked, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he began taking some steps forward, "you haven't been home in awhile. Why don't you stay for dinner?"_

_Shadow watched as two mindless bodies walked in and his eyes widened, "Miki…Tetsushi…" he whispered, "why, ,Dark?!"_

_Dark quickly appeared in front of the stunned twin and chuckled evilly, "my dear brother," he spoke as he placed a hand to Shadow's white fur and grasped it tightly, "how could you have not known?"_

_Shadow's body continued to shake, "why?"_

_The other ebony hedgehog released his twin and continued to smirk, "join us, shadow. Join the queen. She's quite interested in you."_

_"the queen?" shadow questioned._

_"There is a queen. But she's not evil. She only wants to bring peace to Mobius. You know the feeling, right? Hiding your true identity, living in lies. With her, everyone is equal. No hiding. No lying. Join us, shadow," Dark held out his hand, waiting for his brother to take it, "there's a better life waiting for you."_

_Shadow shook his head, "no," he answered and Dark growled._

_Shadow quickly pulled out his gun again and shot both of the mindless bodies in their heads. Then he quickly faced Dark while pointing the gun at his head, but hesitated._

_"Why are you hesitating, dear brother? Can't you kill me?" Dark questioned._

_Shadow placed his finger to the trigger, "I will kill you…I'll never forgive you…"_

**_L-x-x-x-x-x--x-W_**

_Rouge didn't listen to what Shadow had told her to do. She followed him to his house in time to hear the gunshots._

_After the second set of gunshots, she froze, "Shadow!" she screamed as she threw the doors open and gasped._

_Blood was dripping down shadow's shoulder, lots of blood._

_"Shadow!" she shouted when she realized the horrible wound on his shoulder and ran to his aid. She placed a hand to his cheek, trying to get him to focus on her, "Shadow! Stay with me! You have to stay with me!"_

**_To be continued…_**

**_That's the end of the two part saga. R&R._**


	11. Chapter 11 first kiss

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter eleven

"I don't know what happened after that…." Shadow said to sonic in a low, mournful tone, "I woke up and time just froze. I had insane senses that those things would have. I had cravings for flesh. But the only good thing about all of this is the senses…"

Sonic stared at Shadow, "so there are some positive drawbacks to it. But, Shadow?"

"HM?"

"No matter what you think, I believe there's a reason why you were the one born as the Dhamphire and not your brother. Besides, it suites you."

Shadow quickly looked at Sonic, the, he looked away again. He had always considered himself as a curse, but sonic was saying the opposite of how he felt.

"No matter what others say you're not a freak. You're special."

"Sonic…" Shadow whispered and Sonic's ears perked up, "I lied. I do remember you. From that night."

Sonic's eyes widened with shock and joy, "but why did…"

"After that day, I didn't want anyone to know who I was. Because I killed my family and if anyone found that out, who knows what would happen. But…to tell you the truth…I wanted to see you…"

Sonic and shadow both faced each other.

Quickly, shadow looked away, but sonic placed a tender hand to his cheek and connected his lips to Shadow's.

Passionately, Shadow returned it and Sonic returned it with equal passion.

Shadow pulled away to catch his breath, "well," he panted, "that was different."

Sonic smiled gently and re-connected lips with him yet again.

Shadow let out a muffle and returned the kiss.

Again, he pulled away so he could catch his breath and he hear Sonic's heavy breathing.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that," sonic spoke and the ebony hedgehog chuckled, "I'm serious."

Shadow stood up and crossed his arms, "first kiss, I take it?" Sonic nodded, "you know, your first time should be with someone you love." Shadow's attitude had changed very quickly.

Sonic didn't say anything. He still wasn't ready to say anything about his true feelings, but he wanted to, "but…what about you and Rouge?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you slept with her, do you love her?"

Shadow got silent and so did Sonic.

"I made her a promise," he answered, "and I'm the type who never goes back on his word."

"What type pf promise?"

"…come on," he spoke without answering, "lets go inside," was all he said and walked away.

The blue hedgehog sighed, "I still can't help but feel he's holding to much inside…"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Shadow closed the door to his room and pressed his back to the door, 'god,' he thought, 'what the fuck am I doing? Something like me should just be locked away till death…'

**_To be continued…_**

Sorry about the length. Just wanted to update before the weekend. Well R&R.


	12. Chapter 12 experiment

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter twelve

Sonic walked back into the apartment before Rouge caught up to him, "hey, Sonic," she spoke and Sonic faced the bat girl as she smiled, "still up for those practices?"

"Sorry," sonic spoke, "but I'm exhausted. Maybe tomorrow."

She nodded with understanding, "of course. We have an extra room down the hall. It's furnished so feel free to use. In fact you can have it if you want to move in with us."

Move in? Sonic was shocked.

"It might be better if you did because then we can protect you. So, sonic, will you accept my offer?"

The blue hedgehog was so shocked that all he could do was nod,

"Then the room is yours," she smiled once again, "welcome to the family and our team."

Sonic watched as the bat girl walked away. Now he was even closer to Shadow then before. But at the same time he would also try to protect him. He had murdered his own family while shedding both blood and tears. Shadow couldn't murder his own brother.

'Maybe that's why he's so thick headed now.'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Rouge knocked on Shadow's door before opening it, "hey," she spoke as she walked in.

Shadow wasn't paying no attention as he held a needle to the side of his neck and pressed it in.

"How's the vaccine working?" she asked while she sat on his bed.

He placed a hand to his head and shook his head, "every time I take this shit it feels as if the world's spinning."

"You say that every time I ask."

"Only saying what's true."

She chuckled slightly, "well, unfortunately that carrier you decide to explode into tiny bits, turns out it's useless."

Shadow's eyes widened and he quickly faced her, "what do you mean?!"

"The disease isn't in this one's brain cells."

The hedgehog sighed, "could it be that the disease has more then one possible area it manifests in? but if that's true how do we kill them?"

She shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine. But shadow, I suggest that the next time you fight a carrier you do not use your left arm as a last resort. It's dangerous and you don't have any self control. Besides who knows what else could happen. Stick with the dagger and the gun. And you can't go around drinking some random girl's blood. You have to control your blood lust."

He glared at her, "you're not my mom!"

"You're right. You shot her. Shadow, this infection is spreading to fast. You can't get sidetracked now," she spoke, "otherwise everyone is dead."

"I can't just stop feeding! I'm half vampire you don't know what you're talking about!"

She quickly smacked him across his face, "do you know what you sound like?" she questioned, "you sound like them."

Shadow didn't flinch, but he remained silent.

"Shadow, I'm worried about you…" she spoke, "ever since HE came…"

"don't blame Sonic," he ordered remorsefully, "although…it's not important. Just leave Sonic out of it."

Rouge watched as Shadow quickly walked past her and she frowned.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Shadow leaned his body against the wall and placed a hand to his shoulder.

With force, he ripped away the sleeve and quickly entered the bathroom.

While looking in a mirror, his finger traced the scar on his shoulder, then traced down.

'Is it possible that the infection doesn't bury itself in the host's brain. But the wound itself?'

He pulled out his dagger and placed it directly over the scar. Then with all his strength, he stabbed himself.

It didn't hurt. Or at least, that's' what he told himself.

'This body of mine is always feeling pain,' he thought as he ripped away the dagger from his new wound, he threw it in the sink and soaked a towel with water. He kept pressure on the wound and it quickly absorbed the blood.

He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a needle.

After removing the towel, he placed the needle into his wound and waited for it to fill with blood.

Shadow pulled it out his blood was darker then any mortals. Maybe because of the vampire blood that lived in him.

'Strange,' he thought as he examined the blood filled sink, 'even though it's blood my instincts aren't drawing me towards it.'

He looked towards the needle and immediately fell to the floor, 'ever since I met sonic, everything's been hazy. Even my own memories. Why is this happening? It can't just be a coincidence. That kiss…it was a whim…that's all…yet it felt so good….'

**_To be continued…_**


	13. Chapter 13 traitor

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter thirteen

Shadow let out a groan as he opened his eyes lids. Looking around the room he laid in, it turned out to be the bathroom.

'Oh fuck…' he thought as he sat up and rubbed his head, 'looks like I fainted.'

He stood to his feet and opened the door. As soon as he took a step out, he felt a strong presence that made him to weak to stand.

'that aura…no way. Now?' shadow quickly pulled out the dagger and held it close, 'something's here.'

Rouge stepped out into the hallway and looked at Shadow, "shadow?"

Shadow flinched and he quickly backed away, "no…"

"What's the matter?" she questioned, "why are you looking at me like that?" she walked closer to him.

"STAY BACK!" he shouted as he quickly pulled out his gun, 'no! no, no! dammit! Not you, too! Why you?! Why everyone I care about?! What the fuck is the queen trying to do?!'

A smirk appeared on the bat girl's lips and she placed her fingers to her mouth, the tip of them were soaked in blood and she licked it away, "the boy was delicious."

Shadow's eyes were filled with terror, "no…you didn't…"

She giggled and he growled.

"you bitch!" he shouted and went to smack her, but she grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground.

"To bad I can't kill you…" she spoke with a hint of sadness.

"What do you mean?"

She giggled again, "you'll find out."

The ebony hedgehog gave off another growl, "let me guess, you're working with the queen?"

She smiled, "how'd you know? I'm guessing your next question is how long right? Well, not very long. The virus is becoming much more stronger. The evolution has already begun. We're no longer 'single-celled' as you called it. We're more then that. We're the next era. Your pathetic race's era is over. You have no chance of winning now. Not when the queen has taken the next steps of precautions. This disease is now in water, food," she smiled seductively, "even airborne."

Shadow stood to his feet, "it still doesn't stop me for making things right! I'm technically already infected, so your virus is useless against me."

The bat girl giggled and jumped out of the open window, "it was nice to meet you, Shadow," she said and flew away.

Shadow felt hot tears form in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away, "sonic!" he remembered and ran into Sonic's bedroom as fast as he could.

The perfectly white bed sheets were soaked with sonic's blood. Sonic's neck contained a bite mark, blood streaming down it.

"Sonic!" shadow screamed and lifted Sonic's head and shook him, "sonic!" he shook him again but more roughly.

Sonic groaned and he eyes slowly opened, "…Shadow…"

Before Sonic even knew what had happened, Shadow pulled the hedgehog into a deep embrace.

"Shadow?" Sonic questioned quietly, but he didn't care. He buried his face into Shadow's chest, enjoying the moment to be in his lover's arms.

**_To be continued…._**

Oh god. Another short chapter. Sry!


	14. Chapter 14 confused

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter fourteen

Shadow quickly pulled Sonic away almost as fast as he took him in for the embrace and he took a look at the bite mark on Sonic's neck, "I don't understand," he whispered, "you're not infected."

Sonic remained still, a bit confused, "but doesn't it take a few days?"

"For some reason, those that are bit, they mutate much more quickly now. But you…you're neither showing any signs for speed mutation or slow mutation. Some how…your body bypassed the evolution and you're still mortal."

Sonic wasn't sure if he understood, "are you saying I was bit but wasn't infected?"

The black hedgehog nodded, "you're immune."

Sonic looked around, "hey," he said, "where's Rouge?"

He flinched and looked away, "she's…infected…"

"Did you…?!"

Shadow responded by shaking his head, "she got away," he whispered and stood up, "she's with the queen."

Sonic frowned and he stood to his feet as well, "I'm sorry," he mumbled sadly, "at the same time I feel it's my fault…"

Shadow turned and smacked Sonic across his cheek, "none of this is your fault! None of this…!" a sudden dizzy spell made Shadow leaned against the wall and Sonic gasped.

"Shadow!" he shouted and helped him to regain his balance, "hey what's wrong?" his tone was filled with a great deal of worry.

"Nothing," he lied.

"How long have you been feeling ill?"

Shadow completely fell to the ground to a sitting position, "it's nothing. Just exhausted."

"You know when people lie they look away. You, you do the complete opposite."

Shadow chuckled, "you're persistent," he spoke.

Sonic quickly ripped away shadow's shirt and his eyes widened.

The scar on his shoulder had been re-opened from when Shadow stabbed himself. But on his stomach was a couple of slashes that looked like dagger marks.

"Shadow?" he questioned, "you're hurt. That's why you're dizzy! What happened!?" Shadow didn't answer and Sonic gasped, "you did this to yourself!" he shouted, "why?!"

"It was for an experiment," shadow answered.

"Now you're experimenting on yourself?! Shadow! That's inhumane!"

"Don't talk to me about inhumane. Nobody is human anymore. We mind as well give up."

This time it was Sonic's turn to smack him, "you're giving up?! After five years of this shit and you're giving up!?"

"What's the point, everyone is dead. We mind as well kill ourselves."

Sonic slammed his hands on the wall and glared at his black counterpart, "you're the last person I suspected to give up! What about you're parents?! What did they die for?!"

Shadow chuckled, "don't put the 'what did they…' bull shit on me. There is absolutely no hope for any of us," he spoke and sonic growled.

"I expected you to fight till the very end!"

"After Rouge…I just can't…"

Sonic quickly connected lips with the black hedgehog and took his hand. Soon he pulled away while panting slightly, "shadow, you're the most smartest, bravest person I've ever met. And I respect you for it. You can win! You can do anything!"

Shadow looked away, 'it's a whim…the kiss it's a whim…but why did I enjoy it?'

**__**

To be continued…

i am seriously on a record for the shortest chapters XD


	15. Chapter 15 seduction

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter fifteen

__

Shadow continued to look away from the blue hedgehog and Sonic sighed, "shadow, we have to fight."

"It's not that I have, I'm forced to," he spoke, "I've gotten my hands dirty. Can't clean them till I finish."

Sonic knew Shadow was reluctant to continue. Because now he would have to take another life of the woman he cared deeply about.

Shadow pulled out his gun and checked the ammo. He took out all of it, but one bullet and Sonic became confused. Shadow placed the gun in Sonic's hands and held his hand for a few minutes.

"Shadow…"

"When the time comes, after this is over, use this bullet on me," Shadow ordered gently, but he was also demanding.

Sonic flinched, "No!" he shouted, "I wont!"

He smacked away the gun and shadow stared at sonic.

"I'm not going to murder you!" he shouted.

"You don't have a choice," Shadow told him and stood up.

Sonic didn't respond.

Shadow silently walked out of the apartment and stood against a nearby tree. He sighed, 'why's the queen not wanting to kill me? Why wont sonic pull the trigger? I'm sorry, rouge. I promised to project you but I failed. I failed as a protector. Only Dark had the will to kill me.'

Shadow looked up at the sky, 'Dark, where are you?'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Sonic never moved from the spot he sat in and he stared hard at the gun.

_"you don't have a choice?!"_

'what did he mean by that?' Sonic thought, 'everyone has a choice…'

Finally, standing to his feet Sonic met Shadow outside.

"Shadow?…" he questioned.

Shadow quickly snapped back into reality and he drew all attention to his counterpart.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just kill you…"

The black hedgehog sighed, 'he doesn't understand. Of course he doesn't understand.' "listen, sonic," he began but froze. What he wanted to say he couldn't bring himself to say it without sounding…weird, "sonic! I want to protect you!" he quickly said.

Sonic's eyes widened.

Shadow realized what he said and became somewhat embarrassed, "I…I'm sorry…that came out completely…"

Weird was what he wanted to say.

Sonic smiled, "it's ok. In fact, thank you."

He grasped shadow's hand and smiled much more warmly, "seriously, Shadow, it means so much to me that you said that."

'maybe…it's not a whim…' Shadow thought, 'maybe I do…'

He Didn't even let himself finish his thought and he quickly connected lips with Sonic's.

Sonic returned it with equal passion and pressed the hedgehog's body to the tree. His lips traveled lower to shadow's neck and he licked and nibbled away at it.

He moaned lightly and shivered. Eventually, he got use to the touch and he relaxed himself.

Sonic pulled away and they both began to pant deeply.

Shadow reconnected his lips, but deepened the kiss even more this time.

Sonic let out a muffle as he wrapped his arms around the black hedgehog's waist while returning the kiss.

Losing his balance, shadow forced Sonic to the ground and he was on top.

"oww…" he groaned and looked at Sonic, "I'm sor…" he froze when Sonic connected his lips tenderly to his.

He pulled away and Shadow froze.

"shadow," he whispered.

Shadow smiled warmly and placed a hand to Sonic's cheek, the touch wasn't warm. Maybe because he partially dead, but Sonic didn't care. Gently, Shadow caressed it, "SHH," he whispered, "don't speak, you'll ruin it."

"But…"

His fingers moved to Sonic's lips and he shook his head.

"Remember how I told you to save it for someone you love?" he questioned and Sonic nodded.

Shadow's other hand traveled to Sonic's member, "well?" he questioned as he began to unzip Sonic's jeans.

Sonic quivered and quickly pulled away, "I…it's not that…I don't want this…but…" he looked away.

Shadow sighed, "you're worried how I truly feel, right? Listen, sonic. I DO like you," he stood to his feet, "but I wont pressure you into anything."

Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even say anything. There was the sound of giggling.

"AWWW!! That's adorable!!"

**_to be continued…_**

Uh-oh! This doesn't look good. And I'm going to be updating more then usual now since I'm done with the writing version. Well R&R

Cho


	16. Chapter 16 struggle

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter sixteen

The voice was that of a young girl.

Shadow gasped and he quickly faced the little girl.

She had red eyes and dark blue hair. She held the appearance of a mere child. She giggled again, "why so afraid?"

Shadow realized that standing beside this young girl was Rouge and a black and yellow hedgehog, "rouge…Dark…"

"yep! Yep!" the girl spoke through yet another set of giggles.

"Then you're…"

"Natsuki! Or rather, the queen of this new era."

Sonic looked at the girl, "but you're nothing but a mere child!"

She appeared face to face with sonic, "just so you know I'm over three hundred years old," she giggled.

Sonic's body shook uncontrollably as she drew her face closer to Sonic's neck and licked it.

There was the echo of a gunshot and she quickly vanished before Sonic's body could react to the sound.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Shadow ordered and Natsuki continued to giggle, "what's so funny?!"

"I like you!" she spoke. Then her sweet and innocence smile turned into a dark and evil smirk, "lets play together, shall we? I'm bored and I want to play."

Dark vanished, then, reappeared behind Shadow and he froze.

"what's the matter, dear brother," he hissed into his ear after seeing shadow's body start to shake violently, "are you shocked to see me? Is that it?"

Sonic's eyes widened, "Shad…!" before Sonic could finish, the bat girl kicked him into a tree and he screamed in pain.

Natsuki lost it again and she giggled insanely hard, yet evilly.

When Shadow finally realized what was happening and his body finally began to listen to his mind's orders, Dark had him pinned roughly to the ground.

"you really are a coward," he hissed again and licked Shadow's face, "you should've killed me when you had the chance. But you froze. You pulled the trigger but you missed. What a waste."

Shadow struggles to release Dark's grasp on him, "Dark?! Why?! Why did you do this to yourself?! What were you hoping to accomplish joining Natsuki?!" he shouted, "why did you turn yourself into this monster!?"

"that is none of your concern, BROTHER."

Quickly, Shadow used all of his strength to kick Dark off of him, pulled out his gun, aimed it, then, froze.

'Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!' he shouted in his mind, 'shot! God dammit! Shot! Why can't I shot?!'

Dark took Shadow's hand gently and smiled, "let me show you how it's done," he took the gun and shot Shadow in his left shoulder.

He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground and he grasped his bleeding shoulder tightly, "dark…please…stop! This is not you! You were never this cold hearted! So why?! Why did you deceive me?! Why did you join her knowing you would hurt me?! Why are you doing this to yourself! Even though you're smiling I can tell you're not happy!"

Dark aimed the gun and shot him again, but in his other shoulder, "shut up," he ordered and smacked Shadow in the head with the gun, leaving a gash, "you whiny whelp," he spoke harshly, "when do you ever realize the things that are front of you. This world is better with Natsuki."

"NO!" Shadow shouted, but Dark beat him over the head with the gun again, knocking his body to the grass. He groaned and forced himself to stand, but Dark stepped on his back, he let out another cry of pain as Dark put more pressure on him.

"you really are a pain in the ass," Dark chuckled and kicked him across the yard.

Shadow's body hit the ground, but he again forced himself up.

"stay down, brother," Dark spoke and punched him on his stomach, "it'll be a shame if you died already. Then there would be no fun for later."

Shadow let out a weak growl and he didn't obey. He forced his body to it's feet and he pulled out his dagger, "I'm sorry, Dark!" he shouted, "maybe you're this way because of me! Maybe I did something wrong, or maybe everything I did was wrong! What was it, Dark?! What did I do to make you hate me?!"

Dark let out a laugh and Shadow's eyes widened. He wanted to know more then anything what he had done wrong, but Dark wouldn't answer even that question. What was Dark hiding from shadow? Why wouldn't he tell him the truth?

Shadow let out a cry of anger, ran up to Dark and swung the dagger without even concentrating on him. He was just mainly swinging out of anger and frustration. Eventually, shadow left a scratch on Dark's cheek and his body froze again.

The twin ebony hedgehog laughed and punched Shadow so hard his body went flying across the yard, "foolish, dear brother. You should never freeze after inflicting a hit on your opponent. I thought I taught you better then that? But in actuality you're nothing but a disappointment."

He coughed up blood and he faced Dark, "I didn't turn myself over to the enemy," he pointed out weakly, "I'm a disappointment, you say?" he questioned while standing, "you ruined everything I've been fighting for! So come at me, Dark! Don't show any mercy on me because I'm your younger twin! COME AT ME!"

"now that's the way. You're learning very quickly," he spoke and dashed up to Shadow, with the gun in his hand.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Sonic weakly forced his eyes opened and he drew his gaze at shadow, 'no…' he thought, '…Shadow…'

Rouge chuckled.

"Why?!" he shouted, "why did you leave, shadow?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spoke with a smile, "the queen chose me herself."

Sonic forcefully stood to his feet and pulled out the dagger, "you bitch!" he screamed and he dashed up to her.

She grabbed his hand and bended it upwards, "you silly boy," she spoke through a annoyed tone as she pulled his arm up even more, the bones giving off a cracking sound, "you're so much fun."

Sonic screamed in terrible agony when she pulled on his arm and a even louder cracking came from it.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Natsuki began to laugh even harder. Both Sonic and shadow were severely injured, so much it became boredom to watch them force themselves force their bodies to the maximum limit.

"come on, Dark, Rouge," she called, "I'm bored! Lets go! We have so much we have yet to do."

**_To be continued…_**


	17. Chapter 17 cure

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter seventeen

When Natsuki and he little gang quickly left, Shadow quickly ran to the blue hedgehog's aid.

"Sonic!" he shouted and placed both hands to Sonic's pale cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

Sonic realized how badly injured Shadow was and he reached his hand out.

"I couldn't do it…I couldn't kill him," Shadow spoke.

"Shadow…"

"Even on that day I couldn't kill him. I let him get away."

"Why?" was all he could ask Shadow.

"Because I loved him!" he shouted, "I looked up to him. He always protected little defenseless 'old me. When I found out about the disease, he did to. He tried to stop me because he knew I couldn't control my blood lust. I didn't listen. I snuck out whenever I realized one of them. Dark taught me everything," he looked at his left hand, "the power of chaos…he taught me that to I never looked at him as a brother…I couldn't…but then…he told me he was going away for a few days. I didn't understand it, but when he returned he was infected…"

Sonic frowned. He didn't know what to say, but he wrapped his non broken arm around Shadow, "I'm sure he had a reason," he whispered.

"I know he did, but he wont tell me what that reason is."

Sonic pulled away, "then we'll find out. We go to your house. Check his room for any clues."

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Shadow guided Sonic to an old and empty house.

"Everything should still be inside, "Shadow spoke and Sonic nodded, "please, promise me, we'll only look in Darks' stuff."

"Of course," Sonic replied gently and he opened the door.

Shadow turned on the light and Sonic looked around, studying the place very closely.

The living room was furnished with some nice, yet, expensive, European like theme. Sonic was amazed. It was really beautiful looking.

"Nice house!"

"Never took notice to it. I never spend to much time here. I was always with Dark and sneaking around."

"So, show me your room."

Shadow nodded with a hint of hesitation and walked up a fleet of stairs. He, then, turned on another light.

The room they had entered was plainly decorated with nothing but a few pieces of furniture, such as two beds, a night stand and a table. But there was a computer on the other side of the room.

"Dark and I shared this room," he reported as Sonic took another look around.

"Well, look for a note or something," Sonic spoke.

Shadow walked up to the computer and turned it on.

While that loaded up, Sonic opened up the closet and studied it very carefully.

"…?" Sonic noticed a box and pulled it out. When he opened it he realized tons of pictures. All of them were of Dark and Shadow.

'I guess his parents never knew,' he thought as he flipped though them, 'but I wonder how long they've been sneaking behind their parents backs?'

Sonic flipped through another one and he frowned, 'I don't think I've ever seen him smile that before.'

He placed the pictures back into the box and closed it with a quiet sigh, "anything Shads?" Sonic questioned and he shook his head, "don't worry, we'll find something."

In the corner of his eye he noticed a piece of paper on the floor and he picked it up.

"Shadow," he spoke and the black hedgehog faced him, "here."

Shadow took the paper and he gasped. The paper has writing on it and it was addressed to him.

_My dear, Shadow,_

When you discovered the disease you promised me you wouldn't get involved because I didn't want you to get hurt. When I found out you were sneaking behind my back, I was hurt. And on that same day, we had our first fight and I smacked you. After that you ran away and didn't return to later.

Before we knew of the disease, we would always sneak behind Miki and Tetsushi's backs. I never looked at you as my younger twin. You're more to me then that. I don't care what people say. I love you.

You're not a curse, Shadow. You're special. More special then what you think.

I didn't tell you before, there's a queen. I know where she is and I'm going after her. Not to save this pathetic planet, but you. Your warmth, your touch, your smile. I'm protecting all of that.

There's one last thing, you ARE the cure: it's in your blood.

Dark


	18. Chapter 18 cured

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter eighteen

After reading the last paragraph of the note, Shadow felt his knees buckle.

'The cure? It's in my blood? No, it IS my blood,' he thought.

"Shadow, what's up?"

Shadow drew his attention to Sonic, "I'm the cure," he answered and Sonic's eyes widened, "my blood is the cure. And….and he tried to project my by trying to kill the queen."

Sonic laced his arm across Shadow's shoulders, "at least it was all for you," he whispered gently.

He winced slightly and Shadow looked at Sonic quickly. He had totally forgotten about Sonic's severely damaged arm because of his feelings and confusion. He placed his hands tenderly to his arm.

Warmth quickly spread on Sonic's face.

"It could take up to six weeks to heal," Shadow told him and Sonic nodded.

"I know," he mumbled.

Shadow soon realized Sonic's face and he pulled away, ashamed, "I'm sorry…" he muttered and pulled away, "please don't fall in love with me…"

The blue hedgehog flinched, he knows?

"Because…there's no way I could return your feelings…"

He stood to his feet and walked outside while sadly looking up at the star covered sky.

'Dark…please come find me…' he thought before he drifted to sleep.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Shadow's eyes snapped opened immediately when he heard an explosion.

His body was hurled across the yard and he hit his head on a rock.

"ow…"he groaned as blood ran down his head and he sat up.

"Shadow?!" a voice shouted and he painfully looked towards the blue figure.

Sonic bend down Shadow and he placed a hand to the wound on Shadow's head.

"I'm alright," he lied and stood up the best he could, "what happened?"

He shrugged, "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

There was the sound of laughter and Shadow froze.

"I did it!"

Shadow quickly turned on his feels, face to face with Dark.

Quickly, Dark grabbed Shadow by his neck and slammed him into a nearby tree.

"Sorry, brother, nothing personal," Dark hissed and he raised his hand to Shadow's stomach. Then, shoved it through.

Shadow coughed up blood and Dark ripped his hand out with a smirk. He licked the tip of his fingers, then, froze.

"Shadow!" sonic screamed and ran up to him. He managed to catch him before he fell to the ground, "Shadow! Shadow!"

Dark's eyes returned to their normal golden color and he looked down. Immediately horrified, "oh my god," he whispered and realized what he had done, "No! Shadow!" he shouted and took him from Sonic's arms, "shadow! Please wake up!"

The black hedgehog's eyes slowly opened and he forced himself to smile, "…Dark…"

"Shadow, I'm so sorry!" Dark shouted and held Shadow close to him.

Sonic couldn't help but feel jealous. In fact, he was hurt. Sure he was glad the cure worked as quickly as it did. But, now, Dark would take him away from him.

**_To be continued…_**

Holy shit! I updated! Sorry about the wait, my dad was on vacation and it's very hard to update then. Anyways sorry about the length of this chapter. After this story I will be working on making my chapters much longer. About 7-8 pages on Microsoft other then 2-3. I'm very lazy.


	19. Chapter 19 jealousy

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter nineteen

Dark picked up Shadow very gently and quickly ran into the old house. Sonic followed, worried about Shadow.

The identical twin laid Shadow on the sofa and placed a hand to his forehead, 'fuck! This isn't good! He's lost to much blood! Dammit! I told him this was dangerous! Now he's hurt!' his eyes widened when he noticed a hole in the shoulder of his shirt and he ripped it away. He gasped, 'that scar…no he's infected.'

Sonic looked over Dark's shoulder, "how is he?"

"Stay the fuck away!" he shouted and Sonic flinched.

Dark placed his hand to shadow's cheek, "hey," he spoke gently, "how long have you had that scar?"

"…five years…" he spoke and Dark sighed.

"I told you before this was dangerous. Now you're hurt," Dark whispered as he ran his hand through Shadow's spines, "you just take it easy. I'm going to find something for your injuries, okay?"

Shadow nodded weakly and Dark left the room. Sonic following not far behind.

"What do you want?!" Dark shouted.

"I WANT to know if shad's is alright!" he answered.

Dark glared at him, "this is your fault he's hurt! You should've protected him!" he shouted, "I don't know who you are but stay away from him!"

"You're the one who left him!"

Dark froze, "how do you know about that?"

"I read the note you left for him."

"Then you can't fuckin' read! I left to protect him!"

"Protect him from what?!"

Dark sighed, "Shadow's blood is the cure. Not only does the queen want him, but the whole federal nation! No body must know that he's holding the cure. So I tried to kill the queen…but it failed. I was bitten by her. I knew Shadow was my goal. But before I left, we had a fight. I smacked him across his face and called him a pathetic Dhamphir and lots of other harsh names. After that he ran away and never came back."

Sonic frowned, "I noticed in the closet, pictures."

"I love him. I know it's wrong for a brother to love his own brother, but I do. He told me he loved me so we snuck behind our parent's backs and did things."

"Even?"

Dark shook his head, "no. we weren't at that stage yet. Although I tried, but he told me he wasn't ready. But we hug, kiss, even did oral sex a few times."

Sonic faked a smile, "I see…"

"The entire time we never had a sense of guilt," he opened a cub board and closed it shut, "dammit, nothing."

"I could run to the store and pick some stuff up?"

"Do what you want as long as he's alright."

The blue hedgehog nodded and he quickly left the house.

Dark walked into the bedroom and sat down beside Shadow, "how you feeling?" he questioned while caressing his cheek tenderly.

He smiled somewhat, "I'll live."

"I know you will. You're strong. You'll fight 'til the very end," he spoke in a tender tone, it was hard to believe he was the same person from earlier.

"Well I have no choice. It's either stay strong or get my ass kicked by you."

Dark chuckled and he pulled his hand away from shadow's pale cheek, "you've grown a lot. Five years ago you seemed so frail. But now, you're strong. Physically and mentally. You're not my shadow anymore."

He was almost disappointed to hear that Shadow had made such a huge improvement in only five years.

Shadow took Dark's hand and smiled, "I'm still your Shadow," he whispered, "I'm nothing but your Shadow."

Dark connected his lips to shadow's and passionately kissed him. Then his lips traveled to his neck and he nibbled and licked away at it.

Shadow moaned softly and Dark pulled away.

"Shadow…"

"I'm ready."

Dark gasped, "you're ready?" he questioned and Shadow nodded.

Quickly, Dark connected his lips to Shadow's tenderly while they both removed their clothes and tossed them to the floor.

Even though Shadow was injured that didn't stop him.

Dark pinned down Shadow on the couch and he licked Shadow's cheek while his hand rubbed against Shadow's thigh.

He let out another moan as he felt himself get harder by the minute.

Dark, then, proceeded down to Shadow's stomach and licked away while trying to not conflict with shadow's injury.

After a couple of licks, he lowered to shadow's member, which was now hard and erect, and he licked the tip to it. Then he took the whole groin in his mouth and he licked and caressed it with his tongue.

Shadow moaned even louder and he released his seed into Dark's mouth.

Dark quickly swallowed the juices and he took Shadow's legs and placed them over his shoulders. Slowly, he began to enter his shaft.

Shadow gripped the sofa, his scarlet eyes clenched tightly as tears formed, crying out in both pain and pleasure.

Dark froze midway and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe that this was not the time. After all, Shadow was hurt, so he began to pull out. But shadow quickly stopped him by tightly wrapping his legs around Dark and pulled him in even deeper.

"you've…wanted this for awhile…" Shadow panted while showing signs of pain.

Dark nodded and he moved slowly until he gradually went faster.

"Oh god!" Dark cried out, "I…I've got to release…"

Dark couldn't hold it back anymore and he released into Shadow.

Both breathing heavy, Dark rested his head on shadow's chest.

The red and black hedgehog began to lightly caress Dark's spines while staring at the ceiling.

'Why do I feel guilty…' was all he think about.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

After a few hours went by, Sonic still never returned and Shadow was beginning to worry.

While Dark was cutting up celery, onions and other vegetables for a meal he was preparing, shadow was standing absent mindlessly near the window.

Dark realized this and he stopped cutting to face Shadow, "hey, what's up?" he questioned.

"Sonic should've been back by now," he answered and Dark paused.

The entire time Shadow and Dark were together, he was hoping Shadow never asked about Sonic. To be honest, Dark was jealous and he felt a deep hatred for Sonic.

"I'm sure he's fine," he realized Shadow's body get tense, "what's wrong?"

"something's' coming."

**_to be continued…_**


	20. Chapter 20 Promise

**__**

Drifters love

****

Chapter twenty

"What do you mean something's coming?"

The ebony hedgehog didn't answer, but continued to stare out the window.

"Shadow, WHAT'S coming?"

Again no answer, but Shadow stood from the window and pulled out his gun, wincing in the process.

"Shadow?" Dark couldn't help to question Shadow's sudden strange behavior.

As soon as Dark spoke his name, Shadow forced the Dark to the ground. The window exploded large shards of glass that penetrated Shadow's back and he immediately coughed up some blood.

Dark's eyes widened when he pulled his hand away from shadow's back and realized his hands was stained with the crimson liquid and his body began to shake, "Shadow!"

There was a familiar laugh from behind the two ebony hedgehog's and Shadow gave off a harsh growl.

Sitting on the window ledge was Rouge with a sly smile on her lips, "hello, handsome," she spoke with a wink.

"You!" Shadow hissed and he quickly stood to his feet.

" 'you'? come on now isn't that a bit harsh?" she spoke innocently, then, giggled, "so cute, you are! I love it when you're this angry! It gives you a very nice charm."

Shadow picked up his gun from the floor and he pointed it at her head, a serious, yet, annoyed expression on his features, "enough of your bull shit! What the fuck do you want?!"

Rouge jumped down from the window ledge so she was now eye to eye with the un-amused hedgehog and she placed a frail finger to his chest, "relax. I'm only doing my job, sweetie," she giggled and smiled brightly, "so do yourself a huge favor and not get so worked up over it. After all," her bright smile soon turned into one of seduction, "it IS your fault."

He was confused, what did she mean by that? What did she mean when she said this was all his fault? What was his fault? What was she even talking about?

She pulled her hand away from his chest, but her finger slowly traveled to the wound on his shoulder, "the reason why I'm this way," she whispered as her finger continued to trace his body, "it's all because of you."

He flinched, then, his body froze in shock.

"You made me a promise. You promised that you would always protect me. No matter what. You broke that promise now here I am. I'm just like them now."

Shadow snatched her hand away from his shoulder and she gasped slightly.

"I…I haven't forgotten my promise…" he muttered and she continued to stare at their hands.

Shadow tightened the grasp and she stared at him, "and I still intend on keeping it."

"IS it your promise towards me that you wish to keep or is it your promise to Sonic?" she questioned.

Shadow quickly shook his head, "Sonic has nothing to do with this, Rouge!" he lied, "Rouge…" he took her hand with both of his and held it tightly, "drink my blood. Please, drink my blood. My blood holds the cure. If you drink my blood…then you're immune!"

Her eyes widened slightly as he spoke. Slowly, her eyes traveled down to the grasp of his hands.

"Then, with you, Dark, and Sonic, we can create a better era. Filled with happiness, hops, and dreams. It's everything you wished for, Rouge, isn't it?"

The bat girl quickly got silent.

"Rouge…" he spoke gently, "please, you're my best friend. I need you here, with me."

'best friend…' she thought, 'so that's all I am to him…I was never…'

Rouge smacked his hands away and she stared at him harshly, "best friend, huh?! Is that all I am!? I joined the queen out of my own free will! I was hoping you would've joined her since Dark and I were there with her! But when you turned Dark back into a mortal, I realized you didn't intend on joining her at all!"

"Rouge…" was all Shadow could say. He was so shocked, she had joined the queen just for him! The reason why she was infected, it was all his fault.

'I knew it was my fault…the reason why Dark and Rouge became infected…it was all my fault…this whole war between me and Natsuki is all my fault…innocent lives were taken because of my foolishness and stupidity. And now…not only did I lose my entire family because of this…but now my only friend…I'm sorry, Rouge…'

"She can help you, Shadow! She can help you to become a full vampire or a mortal! She's half vampire and half demon! With her blood, the world can change for the better! All YOU ever wanted was to be a full vampire!"

"Please, Rouge…where's Sonic? How can I kill the queen? Please, you have to tell me…"

She sighed, 'so he does intend on fighting to the very end…' "the queen has him," she answered, "as for killing her…your blood can kill her…" she said after a few seconds of silence, "you can find her in the old church in the heart of Central City…"

Shadow forced a smile, "thank you, Rouge."

She nodded slowly, "sure…oh and, Shadow, do be careful."

The hedgehog nodded as well and he ran out of the building.

Dark chased after him.

"Shadow! I wont let you sacrifice your life for him!" he shouted and stopped him.

Shadow frowned, "I'm sorry, brother…"

"brother?" that was the first time Shadow had addressed him as 'brother.'

"I must save sonic!" Shadow explained to him very quickly.

"But why?!"

Shadow froze, "because…it's not you I love…but Sonic…I love him, Dark! And I HAVE to protect."

**_To be continued…_**


	21. Chapter 21 an act of helplessness

**__**

Drifters love

****

Chapter twenty one

Sonic groaned and he opened his eyes slowly.

'What?' he thought, 'where am I?'

"Hello and welcome to my church of Darkness."

Sonic's eyes widened with confusion and he turned around very slowly.

Standing behind him stood Natuski.

"Now," she began an a demanding tone, "confess your sins and beg for forgiveness. This world cannot be in peace if no sins are confessed," she spoke, "beg me for your forgiveness, for am I this new world's goddess."

Sonic pulled out the dagger Rouge given him earlier, "you're no ones goddess!" he shouted as he went to through the dagger at girl.

She chuckled evilly, then, the room got dark.

"W…what is this?"

"What's your biggest desire?" her voice echoed, but she was nowhere in sight, "tell," she repeated, "tell me your heart's true desire."

He froze and he slowly, but hesitantly, lowered the dagger. His desire? He knew what desire he truly wanted.

The girl chuckled and a mirror suddenly appeared in front of Sonic. Showing in that mirror was both him and shadow.

The time when Shadow wouldn't speak of his past to him, so he ripped away his shirt and licked the scar.

Soon, he could feel Natsuki's breath on his neck as she spoke, "your TRUE desire."

He couldn't deny it. He wanted Shadow. He wanted Shadow more then anything in the world.

Un-sure, he continued to stare at the mirror. For some reason it was almost a deep, never ending darkness that was pulling both his heart and his soul in. he couldn't help but to stare.

In replace of her reflection, the reflection of Shadow appeared.

"True desire to be with him. But you can't because you're both boys AND because he's in love with his own brother. The world is cruel."

Sonic felt almost hypnotized as he felt 'Shadow's' hand travel down his body and stopped at that certain area, but he didn't react.

He didn't pull away or even smack her away. He just sat there and let her continue to touch him and let her hand trace his body.

'Shadow' chuckled as he undid Sonic's pants, "to be with ME, isn't that what you truly want? You could hardly give a shit to what happens to Mobius, right?" he whispered in his ear.

"please…" Sonic managed to speak, "how…how can I get Shadow to be with me?…how can I get him to notice me? I want him to notice me…I want him to be with me…"

The image of Natsuki soon reappeared and she chuckled.

"listen to your desires," she picked up the dagger and placed it firmly into Sonic's hand and forced him to grasp it, "and kill him."

'kill him?' Sonic thought as all of his attention was now focused on that very dagger, 'killing him would make him notice me…'

Before he even fully knew what was happening, he was sitting in the middle of the floor of the very old church.

He could hear the rough scrapping of a large door being opened with some force. Then, the echoing of footsteps.

'Kill him…' was all sonic could think about, 'that's the only way…'

Sonic felt a hand touch his back gently, "Sonic…" that voice.

"Shadow…?"

The ebony hedgehog nodded and he smiled slightly, "yes," he whispered gently, "it's me."

Before he knew what had happened, Sonic had his body pinned down with the dagger at his throat. Blood ran down his neck as Sonic continued to put pressure on the dagger.

"Sonic?" he questioned the blue hedgehog as his voice broke and his body shook with shock and confusion and fear for both him and Sonic, "what's going on? Why are you…"

Tears welled up in Sonic's emerald eyes and Shadow knew the queen had forced him into something that he did not want to do.

"I'm going to kill you, Shadow…" Sonic finally answered.

Shadow gasped slightly and his eyes widened as his pupils shrunk, "what? Kill me?" he questioned.

None of this made the slightest bit of sense to him, 'did I do something to hurt him?' he thought.

"I'm going to kill you! And then myself!"

**_To be continued…_**

**uh-oh. trouble for poor shadow and the very confused Sonic. sorry, again, about the lenght of this chapter. i was also hoping it would've been longer then this but it wasn't so my bad. **

**don't worry. i'm just as aggitated as you guys are. the next yaoi story which is, hopefully _key of salvation_, the sequal to_ Romanticide_ will be longer in lenght. not so much in chapters even though i'm only on chapter 9 in the writing part of it. **

**this story is on it's way of being finished. 3 more chapters and lemon between sonadow is next. not between dark and shadow or shadrouge but the actual sonadow lol so yayy!**

**well R&R! and i hope your all looking forward to _key of salvation_.**


	22. Chapter 22 you're the one i love

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter twenty two

"But why, Sonic? Why are you doing?" Shadow managed to ask him as Sonic continued to put pressure on the dagger.

Shadow could feel Sonic's warm tears drip on his face.

"I don't want to do this!" Sonic shouted, "but I don't have a choice! I want to be with you! I do, but this world wont allow us!"

"Sonic…" Shadow whispered, his voice full of pain for the hedgehog.

"I love you! I want to be with you! But we're both guys and you're in love with your own brother!" Sonic continued to shout as he put even more pressure onto Shadow's throat.

"No I'm not," Shadow spoke and he pushed the dagger away from his throat, "I don't love Dark."

He placed his hand to Sonic's face and wiped away his tears.

"I don't care if you're a guy. I don't care what other people say or what they even think. Because I love you, too. Your embrace, your kiss, your voice, your heart. I want all of that myself."

Shadow removed his hand from Sonic's face and he smiled warmly, "I'm in love with you, Sonic. I'll say it to you anywhere. I don't care where."

Sonic threw his arms around Shadow and sobbed, "Shadow!"

Shadow soothed him by rubbing his back, "it's alright," he whispered gently, "I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. I wont leave you. You're mine. And I'm yours."

"Shadow!" the blue hedgehog continued to sob into Shadow's chest.

The black hedgehog lifted Sonic's cheek and connected his lips passionately to his.

A moan left Sonic's throat, but he gladly returned it as more tears streamed down his face and they both pulled each other in for a tight embrace.

Eventually, Shadow's lips traveled to Sonic's neck and he nibbled and kissed away at it.

"Shadow…" Sonic moaned lightly.

"Shh," he whispered, "don't speak."

He unzipped both of their clothes and threw them aside.

He licked Sonic's stomach, then, traveled even lower. He caressed Sonic's member and another light moan escaped Sonic's mouth.

"Oh, Shadow!" he moaned when he felt the ebony hedgehog rub his thigh and his member.

Soon, Shadow sopped and he, now, began to lick the tip of the penis, making Sonic moan even louder.

He put the whole groin in his mouth and he licked and caressed it with his tongue.

Sonic couldn't hold it back anymore and he released his seed into his mouth.

Shadow swallowed the cum and he pulled Sonic's member from his mouth, breathing heavy.

Sonic watched as Shadow crawled on top of him so they were staring at each other eye to eye and he licked Shadow's chest. Getting a small moan from Shadow.

He grabbed both of Sonic's legs and he placed them around his waist and he pulled Sonic's body closer to his.

Sonic could feel Shadow's erection touching his opening, then, Shadow entered his shaft. Sonic let out a cry of pain and pleasure as Shadow entered even deeper.

"Oh fuck, Shadow!" he cried out as tears formed in his eyes. But, at the same time, it felt so damn good.

He wrapped his legs tightly around Shadow's waist and forced him to go even deeper. He wanted Shadow to go as deep as he could.

He moaned loudly when he felt the speed pick up and Shadow continued to thrust then, he released himself inside of Sonic.

"Oh god!" Sonic cried and Shadow pulled out.

Sonic kissed Shadow's lips passionately and they both began to breath heavily.

Shadow rested his head on Sonic's chest and he closed his eyes.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

When the two hedgehog's awoke, they immediately began to get dressed, but slowly.

In the corner of his eye, Sonic couldn't help but to watch shadow as he got dressed.

"Well," Shadow began to speak while getting on his socks and shoes, "sex in a church. Two guys, we're going to hell."

Sonic laughed and Shadow off a simple 'heh'.

"At least we'll be going to together," Sonic said bluntly.

"Do you always find a bright side to everything?" Shadow couldn't help but questioned him.

"Sorry, bad habit," he shrugged.

Shadow stood to his feet and kissed Sonic's cheek, "well, I think it's cute. It means you have strong hope even when the going's tough."

Sonic smiled embarrassedly and he zipped up his jeans, "oh, hey! Wait up!" he called when he realized Shadow began to leave him behind.

Shadow threw open the doors and they both walked out. Immediately freezing in their footsteps, an expression of terror appeared on their faces.

"The moon…" Sonic's voice shook as he spoke, "it's…it's…"

"A black hole of darkness," Shadow finished, "the final evolution to destroying all of mankind."

**_To be continued…_**


	23. Chapter 23 Life and Death

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter twenty three

"So…the day of the final evolution has arrived," Shadow spoke as the two hedgehog's continued to stare at the darkened moon.

Sonic's eyes were filled with terror.

"What do we do?" he asked Shadow.

"Kill the queen," he answered truthfully.

"Then, those that are infected will they…"

Shadow shook his head, "only my blood can cure those that are now infected. Killing the queen will only stop the plague, not cure it…"

He pulled out his gun and cocked it. Then, he placed it into Sonic's hands.

"But I can't…"

Shadow smiled slightly, "it's ok. You can do it. I know you can. My faith is in-trusted to you," he soothed, "I'll stick you to the very end."

Tears of joy formed in Sonic's emerald eyes and he smiled his warmest smile as he nodded. After hearing those encouraging words, he felt like he could do anything.

"Sonic!!" voices soon called out in unison and he turned around.

He gasped, "Tails! Knuckles! Vector! Espio! And Charmy!"

"Sonic," the red echidna began, his voice getting louder as he spoke, "a bunch of weird shit has been going on!" he was now shouting.

The blue hedgehog frowned and his eyes narrowed, "it's…complicated," he responded, "but you're not safe here! Neither of you guys are!"

"Sonic! Something is happening to Mobius! Don't we have a right to know what it is?! If you know, tell us!" Vector interrupted.

Shadow stood in front of Sonic and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid you cannot be apart of this battle. This battle is for Sonic and I only. No matter the circumstances you are not safe here. I'm sorry about the confusion but you MUST return to your homes where you are all least likely to get hurt or even worse."

Sonic nodded with agreement.

Knuckles snarled and he grabbed Shadow roughly by his shirt, "I don't know who you think you are but…!"

Espio smacked Knuckles's hand from Shadow, "enough, Knuckles," he intruded, "because I know exactly who this is," he grinned, "Shadow the hedgehog, nice to meet you."

The ebony hedgehog was puzzled, "how did you…?"

Espio chuckled, "Sonic came to us to research you. He wanted to find you and I guess he has. I guess that's good."

Sonic placed a tender hand to Shadow's shoulder, "you can trust them," he spoke, "come on. We have better stop Natsuki before things get any worse. More then what they already are."

Shadow forced a nod, still feeling a bit uneasy, and he took Sonic's hand and then ran in the opposite direction.

"How far do you think she is?" Sonic questioned the ebony hedgehog as he grasped his hand even tighter.

"I can sense her," he answered, "and she's close."

Sonic flinched when he said that, "close?! But what if she's leading you into a trap?! You're the cure so she wants to kill you!"

Shadow quickly avoided the subject, "you have the gun I gave you, right?"

Sonic forced a nod, "yeah but I…"

"Good! Keep it! Keep it close to you!" he ordered, the, released Sonic's hand.

He gasped and his eyes widened, "Shadow!"

He watched as Shadow jumped on top of a building, and then, tons of infected beings began to walk closer to Sonic, "oh no…" he spoke as he slowly backed away.

He pulled out the un and aimed it, "I can do this! I have to!" he place his finger to the trigger, "I have to save Mobius!" he shouted and pulled it.

The bullet penetrated one in the chest and he quickly pulled it again. This time in the skull.

'I did!' he thought, 'I can do it!'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"That young boy seems to have what it takes," a voice of a girl spoke from behind Shadow.

He chuckled and turned around, "Natsuki. I knew that you would strike at me when I was alone."

She giggled and looked down at the ground, watching Sonic fight off the plague all by himself.

"you manipulated Sonic to try and kill me. That was harsh, even by my standards."

"Do what you can to win, right?" she spoke, "after all, there is no such thing as to much in a war. We're life and death. I give life and you," she chuckled.

Shadow growled, "I kill those that need to be!"

"So take a life because it's unfitting for others, is that it?" S

he held out her palm and a dagger formed on it with a crimson crystal on the handle, "if that's the case. Your life is unfitting to me, so kill yourself. It's the same, isn't it?"

He smacked her hand and knocked the knife to the ground. She chuckled, "such a frail thing," she spoke and walked closer to him, "you can be so easily broken."

He continued to stand where he was, his hand near his dagger.

When she took another step closer, he yanked out his dagger and slit his wrist. She paused.

"My blood, it'll kill you," he spoke and smirked, "how about one last fight to see who's life or who's death."

**_To be continued…_**

One more chapter!


	24. Chapter 24 happy ending

**__**

Drifters love

Chapter twenty four

"fuck!" Darks shouted, "Dark! Are you sure Shadow's this way?!"

Dark, who was running through the now destroyed and burning up town with Rouge, couldn't seem to find Shadow anywhere and he was becoming worried.

He and Rouge were one of the few who knew what a black moon symbolized: death.

"I'm positive!" she answered while flying beside Dark, "I can sense both him and Natsuki!"

Dark nodded, 'Shadow, you idiot! I told you not to get involved!'

Rouge suddenly stopped flying, "Dark wait!" she called out and he, too, quickly stopped.

"What?" he was confused. Why did she make him stop, "what is it?"

"It's Sonic!"

Dark gasped, 'Sonic?'

_"because it's not you I love…but Sonic."_

he began to growl and Rouge immediately left him behind as she flew towards Sonic.

Sonic, who's body was soaked with blood, a nearly empty gun and was exhausted.

"Are you alright?! Where's Shadow?!" Rouge shouted, fearing for the answer to the questions.

"I'm fine," he panted, "and Shadow, I don't know. He let go of my hand and then…"

Dark roughly grabbed Sonic by his shirt and shook him, "where is Shadow?! Where the fuck is he?!"

Sonic winced, "I don't know," he answered and Dark snarled.

There was an explosion and Sonic froze, "shadow…"

Sonic soon saw the ebony hedgehog in the smoke. His body, too, covered with blood. But it was his own blood, not any infected monster's blood. He was exhausted to the point where standing was almost impossible.

"Shadow!" the three shouted in unison.

"Idiot!" Dark shouted not showing any feelings about Shadow's current state, "you're not strong enough! Do you want to get killed?!"

Sonic was sick of Dark's overly controlling and bossy personality that he turned around and smacked him across his face, "shut up!" he shouted, "Shadow, needs us to support him! Otherwise he wont win!"

Dark chuckled, "support him? He can't win this!"

The bat girl was now tired of listening to these two hedgehog's fight and she stood between the two, "enough!"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

Natsuki began to laugh wildly as she watched Shadow struggle to his feet, "foolish, Dhamphire, don't you ever quit?" she questioned as she held out her hands and, both, a bow and an arrow appeared, "but that's alright. I still want to play."

She released the arrow and giggled.

Shadow pulled out he dagger as quick as he could and swung it, cutting the arrow into two halves. He panted and readied his dagger again, 'I have to force my body just a bit more. Maybe…no! not yet! Removing the rings in my current state could kill me, but…she just wont go down! No matter how attacks I inflict on her she heals!'

Natsuki's big grin turned into a look of annoyance, "this isn't fun anymore," she whined and licked her lips, "lets end this dance! Let it rain with your blood!" she shot another arrow and Shadow quickly ducked it. She aimed and shot another, only for that to miss, "Stay still!"

Shadow rubbed his blood on the dagger and threw it, 'hit!'

Natsuki grabbed the dagger and smirked, "what a waste of precious," she spoke, disappointed.

'this girl is a demon!' Shadow shouted in his mind.

His body began to show more signs of weakness and collapsed to his knees, 'dammit…not now…' he thought, 'I cannot lose!'

"What's the matter? Why'd you stop fighting?" she asked and formed another arrow in her hand, "lets continue playing!"

"continue playing?" he continued as he forced himself to stand, "I'm not a toy. You can't just play with me whenever you're bored!" Natsuki began to giggle, "what's so funny, you heartless bitch?!"

"you!" she laughed then, teleported closer to shadow and she placed her fingers on his neck and pressed in with her nail, "you play tough, but you carry such a fragile heart. You're easily heart yet you refuse to show it. On the outside you're tough, but on the inside," her hand went through his chest and she grasped his heart, "you're a big fake."

She squeezed it and he let out a cry of pain, "but that's why I like you!"

Shadow weakly grasped her arm and tried to pull her hand out from his chest.

"be careful, if you pull my hand out while I squeeze your heart, you'll rip that out as well," she giggled, "this is a fun game!"

"you…bitch…" Shadow struggled to say, his voice filled with pain.

She giggled and she threw his body across the yard, causing shadow to hit his head on a pile of debris, knocking him out cold.

"One pest down," she faced Sonic, "one more to go."

Sonic flinched and watched as she walked closer to him, 'Shadow,' he thought, 'fuck, this bitch! She hurt Shadow! I'll never forgive her! I can't be saved time and time again! Plenty of times he's saved me! I never helped him once!'

He pulled out his gun and quickly checked the ammo, 'one in the chamber, shit!'

He aimed the gun and placed a finger to the trigger, 'now!' he pulled it and his eyes widened.

Natsuki held the bullet in her hand and she grinned, "to bad! Now you're dead!" she formed another bow and arrow in her hand and quickly released it.

Sonic quickly closed his eyes, expecting it to hit, but it didn't. with confusion, he opened his eyes, "s…Shadow?" he stuttered.

Shadow ripped the arrow out of his stomach and he smiled at Sonic, "this is nothing…"

Natsuki laughed and clapped her hands, "YAY! Love is sacrificial! That is amazing!"

"Shut up already!" Shadow shouted and held out his left hand, "for a queen you're very immature!"

She growled, "you're dead!"

"That's ok because so are you," Shadow ran up to Natsuki and shoved his hand into her chest, "chaos blast!"

Her body exploded and he sighed.

Dark frowned and he pulled out a gun, then, pointed it at Shadow.

"Dark?!" Sonic questioned with fear, "what are you…?!"

Shadow shook his head, "Sonic, don't…"

"while Shadow's blood is a cure, it's also the disease…" Dark explained sadly, "his blood can't cure. It'll slow the infection…eventually he'll become one of them…there is only death."

"no!" Sonic shouted shaking his head with disbelief, "I wont let you!"

Shadow sadly narrowed his eyes, "Sonic…" he whispered, "I knew this was coming…"

Sonic faced Shadow with tears in his eyes, "I don't want to lose you again! I spend to long trying to find you and now I have to lose you?!"

"Sonic…"

"I wont let it happen, Shads!" he shouted through tears, "I love you! I love you and I don't want to lose you!"

Sonic threw his arms around Shadow and held him very tightly, "I don't care if you're infected! I don't care if you're a dhamphire! I just want you to stay here with me!"

"Oh, Sonic…" he whispered and returned the embrace, "I want to stay here with you, too…you know I want to…"

"then stay!" he exclaimed, "the queen's dead! You saved everyone! You deserve happiness, too!"

Shadow placed his hand under Sonic's chin and forced him to look up at him, "with or without you, dead or alive. I met you and I'm happy."

Dark lowered the gun and tossed it in a nearby water puddle.

"Dark?" Shadow questioned.

"You…I see you're happy with Sonic and…I don't want to kill you either…"he spoke, "so you live…"

Shadow could tell Dark was upset, so he pulled away from sonic and walked up to Dark, "thank you, Dark," he spoke, "and I'm sorry…"

Dark nodded and he began to walk off, "oh and Shads," he stopped, "don't forget to visit, okay?"

"I wont," he spoke with a slight smile.

Dark returned the smile and continued to walk away.

Shadow looked sadly at the ground and Sonic took his hand, making him face Sonic with a smile.

"Well," Rouge spoke and spread her wings, "bye, Shadow."

"But, Rouge, you're…"

She giggled, "I lied. I never got infected. I only said that so it would give you an extra push to defeating Natsuki."

Shadow was dumbfounded and she laughed even harder, "well bye!" she spoke and flew off.

"looks like she had both of us fooled," Sonic said.

Shadow growled, "that stupid fuck!" he shouted which made Sonic laugh. He faced Sonic and chuckled.

"Come on," Sonic spoke and took Shadow's hand, "lets introduce you to my friends."

**_The end!!_**

**all done! the next story to come up is just a filler until i can get further into key of salvation. i have such a writers block for that one right now! but the next one is an older one i found any my sister Dragonoffdarkness says just to put it up until i get somewhere!**

**well R&R!**

**if you want a sequal put it in the review. and i'll see what i can do.**


End file.
